criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Criminal Minds: Criminals
List of Criminals in Criminal Minds. Click on each character's photo to view their article. Keep in mind that the articles accessible below will contain spoilers. For minor criminals mentioned, see seperate article. Serial Killers Image:JeremyAndrus.jpg|Jeremy Andrus|link=Jeremy Andrus Image:Animal2.jpg|Animal|link=Animal Image:Karl_Arnold.jpg|Karl Arnold The Fox|link=Karl Arnold Image:Baleman.jpg|Steven Baleman|link=Stephen Baleman Image:Battle2.png|Jason Clark Battle|link=Jason Clark Battle Image:John Vincent Bell.jpg|John Vincent Bell|link=John Vincent Bell Image:JoeBelser.jpg|Joe Belser|link=Joe Belser Image:Ronald Boyd.jpg|Ronald Boyd Santa Muerte|link=Ronald Boyd Image:Frank_Breitkopf.jpg|Frank Breitkopf|link=Frank Breitkopf Image:CarlBuford.jpg|Carl Buford|link=Carl Buford Image:Bulford.jpg|Earl Bulford The Eye Snatcher|link=Earl Bulford Image:AmberCanardo.jpg|Amber Canardo|link=Amber Canardo Image:JeffreyCharles.jpg|Jeffrey Charles|link=Jeffrey Charles Image:ian.png|Ian Coakley|link=Ian Coakley Image:SarahDanlin.jpg|Sarah Danlin|link=Sarah Danlin Image:Jacob_Dawes.jpg|Jacob Dawes|link=Jacob Dawes Image:Phillip_Dowd.jpg|Phillip Dowd L.D.S.K.|link=Phillip Dowd Image:Marvin_Doyle.jpg|Marvin Doyle|link=Marvin Doyle Image:Killerprofile.jpg|Daniel Dryden|link=Daniel Dryden Image:Farrell.jpg|Floyd Feylinn Ferell|link=Floyd Feylinn Ferell Image:StevenFitzgerald.jpg|Steven Fitzgerald|link=Steven Fitzgerald Image:Flynn.jpg|Billy Flynn The Prince of Darkness|link=Billy Flynn Image:Footpath.png|The Footpath Killer|link=The Footpath Killer Image:Reaper2.jpg|George Foyet The Reaper|link=George Foyet Image:Randall_Garner.jpg|Randall Garner The Fisher King|link=Randall Garner Image:Gary.jpg|Gary|link=Gary Image:gless.jpg|Roderick Gless|link=Roderick Gless Image:FrancisGoehring.jpg|Francis Goehring|link=Francis Goehring Image:Grace.jpg|Henry Grace|link=Henry Grace Image:Franklin_Graney.jpg|Franklin Graney The Tommy Killer|link=Franklin Graney Image:Tobias_Hankel.jpg|Tobias Hankel Raphael|link=Tobias Hankel Image:FloydHansen.jpg|Floyd Hansen|link=Floyd Hansen Image:ChesterHardwick.jpg|Chester Hardwick|link=Chester Hardwick Image:WilliamHarris.jpg|William Harris|link=William Harris Image:Wade_Hatchett.jpg|Wade Hatchett|link=Wade Hatchett Image:Bill_Hodges.jpg|Bill Hodges|link=Bill Hodges Image:Holcombe2.jpg|Charles Holcombe|link=Charles Holcombe Image:Hollow_Man.jpg|The Hollow Man|link=The Hollow Man Image:StanHoward.jpg|Stanley Howard|link=Stanley Howard Image:Jackson.jpg|Adam Jackson|link=Adam Jackson Image:jakar.jpg|Miranda Jakar|link=Miranda Jakar Image:Bill_Jarvis.jpg|Bill Jarvis The Hollow Creek Killer|link=Bill Jarvis Image:Robert Johnson.jpg|Robert Johnson The Internet Killer|link=Robert Johnson Image:megankane.jpg|Megan Kane|link=Megan Kane Image:ChloeKelcher.jpg|Chloe Kelcher|link=Chloe Kelcher Image:Walter_Kern.jpg|Walter Kern The Keystone Killer|link=Walter Kern Image:Gina_King.jpg|Gina King|link=Gina King Image:Killerprofile.jpg|Herman Kotchman The Premature Burialist|link=Herman Kotchman Image:Maggie_Lowe.jpg|Maggie Lowe|link=Maggie Lowe Image:Samantha_Malcom.jpg|Samantha Malcolm The Dollmaker|link=Samantha Malcolm Image:BrianMatloff.jpg|Brian Matloff The Blue Ridge Strangler|link=Brian Matloff Image:Eddie_Mays.jpg|Eddie Mays|link=Eddie Mays Image:Johnny_McHale.jpg|Jonny McHale True Night|link=Jonny McHale Image:Tony_Mecacci.jpg|Tony Mecacci Bosola|link=Tony Mecacci Image:Mill_Creek_Killer.jpg|The Mill Creek Killer|link=The Mill Creek Killer Image:Olson.jpg|Eric Olson|link=Eric Olson Image:Parker.jpg|Robert Parker|link=Robert Parker Image:Vincent_Perotta.jpg|Vincent Perotta|link=Vincent Perotta Owenporter.jpg|Owen Porter|link=Owen Porter Image:PeterRedding.jpg|Peter Redding|link=Peter Redding Image:Robert_Reimann.jpg|Robert Reimann|link=Robert Reimann Image:ErvinRobles.jpg|Ervin Robles|link=Ervin Robles Image:Rowlings.jpg|Vincent Rowlings|link=Vincent Rowlings Image:CortlandBryceRyan.jpg|Cortland Bryce Ryan The Angel Maker|link=Cortland Bryce Ryan Image:Armando.jpg|Armando Salinas Highway 99 Killer|link=Armando Salinas Image:Kamen.jpg|Kaman Scott|link=Kaman Scott Image:Finishingschool.jpg|Suzanne Silvan|link=Suzanne Silvan Image:Paul-silvano.jpg|Paul Silvano The Exorcist|link=Paul Silvano Image:Smith2.jpg|Joe Smith|link=Joe Smith Image:James Thomas.png|James Thomas The Couple Killer|link=James Thomas Image:Lucas1.jpg|Lucas Turner|link=Lucas Turner Image:Pablo_Vargas.jpg|Pablo Vargas|link=Pablo Vargas Image:Tim_Vogel.jpg|Tim Vogel The Seattle Strangler|link=Tim Vogel Image:TerranceWakeland.jpg|Terrance Wakeland|link=Terrance Wakeland Image:RonaldWeems.jpg|Ronald Weems|link=Ronald Weems Image:CharlieWilkinson.jpg|Charlie Wilkinson|link=Charlie Wilkinson Image:RobertWilkinson.jpg|Robert Wilkinson|link=Robert Wilkinson Image:Shane Wyland.jpg|Shane Wyland|link=Shane Wyland Spree Killers Image:Call.jpg|Darrin Call|link=Darrin Call Image:Mark_Gregory.jpg|Mark Gregory|link=Mark Gregory Image:Norman_Hill.jpg|Norman Hill The Road Warrior|link=Norman Hill Image:Connor_O'Brien.jpg|Connor O'Brien|link=Connor O'Brien Image:OwenSavage.jpg|Owen Savage|link=Owen Savage Image:Jeremy Sayer.png|Jeremy Sayer|link=Jeremy Sayer Image:Tubs.jpg|Nathan Tubbs The Campus Killer|link=Nathan Tubbs Image:RoyWoodridge.jpg|Roy Woodridge|link=Roy Woodridge Serial Bombers Image:Bale.jpg|Adrian Bale The Boston Shrapnel Bomber|link=Adrian Bale Image:KennethRoberts.jpg|Kenneth Roberts|link=Kenneth Roberts Image:David_Walker.jpg|David Walker The Palm Beach Bomber|link=David Walker Serial Arsonists Image:Hayes.jpg|Clara Hayes|link=Clara Hayes Image:VincentStiles.jpg|Vincent Stiles|link=Vincent Stiles Image:Tommy_Wheeler_2.jpg|Tommy Wheeler|link=Tommy Wheeler Armed Robbers Image:CalebSheppard.jpg|Caleb Dale Sheppard The Stripping Bandit|link=Caleb Dale Sheppard Image:Dale Shrader.jpg|Dale Shrader|link=Dale Shrader Pedophiles Image:Donald Curtis.jpg|Donald Curtis|link=Donald Curtis Image:MichaelEarlson.jpg|Michael Earlson|link=Michael Earlson Image:GaryMichaels.jpg|Gary Michaels|link=Gary Michaels Image:HughRollins.jpg|Hugh Rollins|link=Hugh Rollins Brandon Stiles.jpg|Brandon Stiles|link=Brandon Stiles Stalkers Image:Hicks.jpg|Mike Hicks|link=Mike Hicks Image:Vincent_Shyer.jpg|Vincent Shyer|link=Vincent Shyer Cult Leaders Image:Jackson Cally.jpg|Jackson Cally Grandfather|link=Jackson Cally Image:Benjamin Cyrus.jpg|Benjamin Cyrus|link=Benjamin Cyrus Abductors Image:None.jpg|James Barrett|link=James Barrett Image:ClaireBates.jpg|Claire Bates|link=Claire Bates Image:SusanJacobs.jpg|Susan Jacobs|link=SusanJacobs Image:Lyov.jpg|Lyov Lysowsky|link=Lyov Lysowsky Image:Markus Younger.jpg|Marcus Younger|link=Marcus Younger Killing Teams/Familes Image:Jumpcut.jpg|David Yarno and Becker Chapin|link=David Yarno and Becker Chapin Image:None.jpg|Lee Mullens and Colby Bachner|link=Lee Mullens and Colby Bachner Image:Mulford_Family.jpg|The Mulford Family|link=The Mulford Family Image:Fake_Romani_Family.jpg|The Romani Family|link=Romani Family Image:The_Roycewoods.jpg|The Roycewoods|link=The Roycewoods Image:TheSoulMates.jpg|The Soul Mates|link=The Soul Mates Image:Summer's_Family.jpg|The Summers Family|link=Will and Chris Summers Image:Turner's_Group.jpg|Turner's Group|link=Turner's Group Robertburke julietmonroe.jpg|Robert Burke and Juliet Monroe|link=Robert Burke and Juliet Monroe Other Criminals Image:AnnaBagley.jpg|Anna Begley Unclassified Killer|link=Anna Begley Image:Cory_Bridges.jpg|Cory Bridges Unclassified Killer|link=Cory Bridges Image:Ted_Bryar.jpg|Ted Bryar Unclassified Killer|link=Ted Bryar Image:HenryFrost.jpg|Henry Frost Unclassified Killer|link=Henry Frost Image:BrunoHawks.jpg|Bruno Hawks Unclassified Killer|link=Bruno Hawks Image:AudreyHenson.jpg|Audrey Henson Unclassified Killer|link=Audrey Henson Image:Edward_Hill.jpg|Edward Hill Mass Poisoner|link=Edward Hill Image:JoeClown.jpg|Joe Unclassified Killer|link=Joe Image:WilliamLee.jpg|William Lee Serial Rapist|link=William Lee Image:Meyers.jpg|Patrick Meyers Unclassified Killer|link=Patrick Meyers Image:DannyMurphy.jpg|Danny Murphy Unclassified Killer|link=Danny Murphy Image:Ryan_Phillips.jpg|Ryan Phillips Unclassified Killer|link=Ryan Phillips Image:Max_Pool.jpg|Max Pool The Have-You-Seen-Me Murderer Unclassified Killer|link=Max Pool Image:Rhett Walden.jpg|Rhett Walden The Hill Ripper Unclassified Killer|link=Rhett Walden Accomplices Image:RayCampion.jpg|Ray Campion|link=Ray Campion Image:AustinChapman.jpg|Austin Chapman|link=Austin Chapman Image:Scott Kagan.jpg|Scott Kagan|link=Scott Kagan Image:Dr. Nichols.jpg|Lawrence Nichols|link=Lawrence Nichols Image:Michael Russo.jpg|Michael Russo|link=Michael Russo Image:Judge_Schuller.jpg|Boyd Schuller|link=Boyd Schuller Image:Douglas_Silverman.jpg|Douglas Silverman|link=Doug Silverman Image:Richard_Slessman.jpg|Richard Slessman|link=Richard Slessman Image:Coleman_Taylor.jpg|Taylor Coleman|link=Taylor Coleman Image:Mason2.jpg|Mason Turner|link=Mason Turner Terrorists Image:Jamal_Abaza.jpg|Jamal Abaza|link=Jamal Abaza Image:SUICIDE_TERRORIST_3.jpg|Ben Abner, NY Terrorist Cell Member|link=New York Terrorist Cell Image:Chad_Brown_2.jpg|Chad Brown|link=Chad Brown Image:SUICIDE_TERRORIST_2.jpg|Sam, NY Terrorist Cell Member|link=New York Terrorist Cell Image:SUICIDE_TERRORIST_1.jpg|Unnamed NY Terrorist Cell Member|link=New York Terrorist Cell c